1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective garments and more particularly to a protective vest and head gear for use in hazardous activities, as for example, riding a motorcycle.
2. Prior Art and Objects
For sometime, it has become commonplace for persons engaged in a hazardous activity to wear protective head gear. Motorcycle operators in many jurisdictions are required to wear a helmet and construction and factory workers are required to wear protective head gear frequently referred to as "hard hats."
Absolute total protection for the entire body from all hazardous activities is not possible, at least in a manner that permits the wearer to perform the desired activity. However, what further protection can be achieved is highly desirable.
Motorcycle operation is particularly hazardous as the operator is totally exposed except possible for a helmet and possible a leather jacket and leather pants. However, motorcycles are increasing popular, frequently being operated by professionals and business executives. Unfortunately, with motorcycle operation, there is ultimately a near certainty that an accident will occur. Some of those accidents will result in limited injury but serious injury is a realty of motorcycle operation.
The body torso contains vital organs most vulnerable to injury. The head is protected by a helmet but the torso of the body including the body, chest and abdomen can receive a hard impact resulting in serious injury and even death. Even with a helmet in place, the neck also can be seriously injured unless excessive movement of the head is prevented.
Therefore, it is an object of this investigation to provide a protective garment to shield the torso from injury.
It is another object of the invention to provide a protective garment that protects the neck.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a protective garment including both a vest and helmet that can be easily worn.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a protective garment that is comparatively inexpensive to produce and of pleasant appearance.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.